Asesinato En Dos Ciudades
by TheGarci
Summary: Castle y Beckett investigan un asesinato cometido en el bosque. En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que el asesinato estaba vinculado con un asesino en serie de Filadelfia.
1. Capitulo 1

_**UN ASESINATO EN UN DÍA NORMAL**_

Castle estaba en la cocina preparando dos cafés con corazones. Después de algunos minutos terminó y fue a su habitación con un café en cada mano.

"Buenos días"saludó mientras entraba "Buenos días"dijo Beckett mientras se levantaba de la cama "Ayer llagaste bastante tarde"entonces le dio la taza de café "Tenía bastante papeleo,pero espero que hoy no pase nada" "Yo también"dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla pero el teléfono de Beckett sonó "Puedes cogerlo mas tarde"entonces la besó. Mientras se besaban Beckett cogió el teléfono y vio que era Esposito y se separó "Es del trabajo. Dime Espo"hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kate volvió a hablar "Vale,vamos para haya"entonces colgó y abrazó a Castle por el cuello "¿Un asesinato?"Castle la abrazó por la cintura "Si. Tenemos que irnos" "Vale,pero luego tendremos que seguir esta conversación" "No hay duda de eso"entonces le dio un breve beso en los labios y cuando se separaron Castle le dio otro y ambos se separaron "Por cierto¿has-?" "Vamos Castle"entonces Beckett salió de la habitación tomándose rápidamente el café "Los corazones"dijo con pausas "Tres minutos a la porra"

Castle y Beckett aparcaron el coche y se dirigieron a la escena del crimen,que era un lugar del bosque. Mientras andaban Castle hablaba por el teléfono "Vale,puedes quedarte,pero te quiero en casa antes de las doce de la noche. Adiós cielo" "¿Alexis?"preguntó Beckett "Si" "Pensé que había llegado antes que yo a casa" "No,me llamó para pedirme que se quedara a dormir en casa de un amigo y ahora me llama para decirme que quiere quedarse el resto del día allí,porque por la noche hay una fiesta" "Veo que estás empezando a dejarla vivir" "He estado pensando que ya es mayorcita para cuidar de si misma"entonces Beckett aprovechó para ponerle un poco de los nervios "Me alegro de que la dejes ir a una fiesta sin saber dónde es,con que chicas estará,o chicos"entonces Castle se paró cogiendo aire y Beckett fue con Lanie. La víctima era una mujer rubia e iba solo en ropa interior "¿Qué tenemos Lanie?" "Un disparo,en la caja torácica" "Y le falta la ropa" "¿Por qué está cubierta de tierra?"preguntó Castle acercándose "Porque estaba enterrada"respondió Esposito acercándose "El hombre que la encontró dijo que estaba sacando a su perro cuando este olió algo,empezó a escavar,la encontró y luego llamó a la policía" "¿Hora de la muerte?"preguntó Beckett mirando a Lanie "Calculo que fue hace dos noches,sobre las tres,pero no estaré segura hasta que la lleve al depósito"entonces Ryan se acercó "Los perros han encontrado su ropa a dos kilómetros de aquí,la víctima se llama Agnés Hunter,treinta años" "Esta zona está bastante metida en el bosque,quizá algún familiar sepa que estaba haciendo por aquí a esas horas"dijo Esposito "O puede que el asesino la secuestrara y la trajera hasta aquí"sugirió Beckett "Eso explicaría el porqué le falta la ropa" "Hablar con su familia y amigos,quizá alguno sepa donde estaba cuando la secuestraron"

Beckett estaba poniendo las fotos de la escena del crimen y de la víctima en la pizarra "¿Sabes en que he estado pensando?"dijo Castle "¿Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el caso?"preguntó mientras seguía mirando a la pizarra "En que tengo que confiar en Alexis,es una chica muy responsable y si ocurre algo me llamará al teléfono" "Bueno,Alexis es mas madura que tu y seguro que siempre lo ha sido,aunque eso decía mi padre de mi cuando tenía su edad" "¿Y que hacías con esa edad?"preguntó con los ojos abiertos y Beckett le miró con una sonrisa "¿Cosas buenas,o cosas malas?" "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"preguntó mientras se acercaba,pero antes de que Castle dijera algo,Esposito llegó "Eh Beckett,la familia a llegado" "Vale"entonces Castle y Beckett fueron a hablar con la familia.

"Lamento mucho su perdida"dijo Beckett a los padres de Agnés "No lo entiendo,Agnés era una buena chica¿quién ha podido hacer algo así?"dijo el padre destrozado mientras la madre lloraba en su hombro "Es lo que intentamos averiguar¿saben de alguien que quería hacer daño a su hija,ex novios problemáticos?" "No,Agnés no tenía ex novios,estaba entregada a su trabajo" "¿En que trabajaba?" "Trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital"respondió la madre y luego habló el padre "Ella no tenía ningún tipo de problemas,era amable con todo el mundo¿quién ha podido hacer algo así?"entonces los dos padres empezaron a llorar "Gracias por su tiempo señor y señora Hunter,les informaremos de cualquier avance" "Gracias inspectora,ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos"dijo el padre entre lágrimas.

"Nunca me acostumbro a esto"dijo Castle acercándose a la pizarra junto a Beckett "Ya,ni yo" "Beckett"dijo Ryan desde su escritorio "Las cámaras confirman que la víctima estuvo trabajando en el hospital hasta las diez hace dos noches,luego va al parking y pocos minutos después sale un coche,pero no es el suyo"entonces se levantó y se acercó "¿Qué quieres decir?" "Este es el coche con el que entra a trabajar"dijo enseñando una foto de la cámara de seguridad donde se veía un coche y Ryan la pegó en la pizarra "Y este,es el coche que sale unos minutos después de que ella entrara en el aparcamiento"entonces mostró otra foto de la misma cámara de seguridad pero esta vez era un coche distinto "¿El coche de la víctima sigue allí?"preguntó Castle "Si,Espo y yo íbamos a ir a buscarlo,y cuando estabais hablando con los padres Lanie llamó,tiene algo que enseñaros"

"Lanie¿Qué has encontrado?"preguntó Beckett entrando en el depósito "La víctima murió hace dos noches,no puedo ser mas exacta,y la causa de la muerte fue el disparo en la caja torácica,pero lo interesante es la bala que la mató"entonces Lanie les enseñó un recipiente donde estaba el proyectil,pero no era una bala normal "Eso sí que es un proyectil"dijo Castle "Esa bala no la puede usar cualquier arma,seguro que hay alguna tienda especializada en ese tipo de balas" "Seguramente,pero hay más,la víctima tenía marcas en las muñecas,creo que se hicieron con una cuerda,y heridas en los pies" "¿La ataron y corrió?" "Eso parece" "Gracias Lanie,ha sido muy útil"

"He hablado con las tiendas que venden ese tipo de balas pero ninguna de ellas ha vendido alguna de esas balas en semanas"dijo Beckett mientras colgaba e teléfono de su escritorio. Luego,se levantó de él y miró a la pizarra "Está muy claro lo que pasó"dijo Castle levantándose de su silla y Beckett le miró "El asesino espera a la víctima en el aparcamiento y cuando llega,la secuestra,la ata y la mete en su coche. Cuando la lleva al bosque le quita la ropa y se la lleva al interior pero Agnés aprovecha un descuido y escapa pero el asesino la dispara" "¿Y por qué el asesino compró un arma y unas balas tan especiales,por qué no usó una pistola?" "Porqué es como mi madre y hace las cosas a lo grande"Beckett rodó los ojos "Aunque tu teoría es buena,las heridas en los pies indican que estuvo corriendo bastante tiempo,no unos segundos" "Ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor"entonces Esposito y Ryan entraron en la comisaría "¿Qué habéis encontrado?" "La víctima tenía un fajo de billetes escondidos en el maletero,unos cincuenta mil dólares"respondió Esposito "¿Qué hacía una enfermera de hospital con tanto dinero?"preguntó Beckett "¿Tenía problemas con la mafia?"sugirió Castle "¿Qué tenemos?"preguntó Gates mientras salía de su despacho "La victima no tenía antecedentes y su familia y amigos dicen que todo el mundo la quería,pero tenía diez mil dólares en su coche"respondió Beckett "¿Qué hacía con tanto dinero?" "Lo estamos investigando" "Bien,manténgame al tanto"entonces Gates entró en su despacho. Esposito y Ryan se sentaron en sus escritorios mientras que Beckett y Castle miraban la pizarra "Vale,sabemos que la víctima trabajó hasta las diez,luego el asesino la secuestró y la llevó al bosque y en algún momento le quitó la ropa y la víctima intentó huir" "Por más que intento pensar en alguna teoría para encajar todo esto,no se me ocurre ninguna"dijo Castle.

Beckett y Castle estaban revisando las cuentas bancarias de Agnés pero no encontraba nada "¿En serio?"dijo Ryan desde su escritorio "Bien,gracias,ha sido de mucha ayuda"entonces se levantó de su escritorio y fue con Castle y Beckett mientras Esposito le seguía "¿Recordáis que en Nueva York no se habían vendido ese tipo de balas?"todos asintieron "Pues me acordé de que se usó una bala igual en un asesinato hace algunos años en Filadelfia,así llamé a las armerías de la ciudad y una recuerda haber vendido diez balas iguales hace una semana" "Pero el cuerpo solo tenía una bala"dijo Castle y luego habló Beckett "Va a volver a matar. Llama al departamento de policía de Filadelfia,vamos a necesitar ayuda. Espo,tu sigue mirando las cámaras,haber si se ve la cara del asesino. Castle,tu y yo volveremos a hablar con la familia y con los amigos,haber si alguien sabe si conocía a alguien de Filadelfia"


	2. Capitulo 2

_**NUEVOS DETECTIVES**_

"Capitán"dijo Ryan llamando a la puerta del despacho de Gates "Pase Ryan¿han averiguado algo nuevo?" "Así es señor,resulta que la bala que mató a la víctima se vendió en una tienda de Filadelfia,también sabemos que se usó una bala igual en un homicidio de Filadelfia hace algunos años" "Y quiere el expediente del caso para avanzar en la investigación" "En realidad,el asesino compró diez balas iguales,y la víctima murió de un solo disparo" "¿Creen que va a volver a matar?" "Es posible. Señor,apenas sabemos algo del asesinato y la victima jamás pisó Filadelfia, vamos a necesitar ayuda" "Bien,llamaré al departamento de Filadelfia,haber si nos pueden ayudar. Por ahora,sigan investigando sobre ese dinero o algún familiar que haya ido a Filadelfia" "Si señor"entonces Ryan salió del despacho y Gates cogió el teléfono de su escritorio.

 _ **En Filadelfia**_

"No puedo creer que ganaras a Nick y Will en el billar"dijo Kat a Scotty cuando le vio entrar en la zona de descanso"Bueno,culpa suya por retarme y apostar" "¿Cuánto apostaron?"preguntó Lilly dándole un café a Scotty y cogió otro para ella "Veinte pavos,cada uno" "¿Cada uno?" "Si" "Supongo que la próxima vez que vayamos al bar invitas tu"dijo con una sonrisa "Ya veremos"respondió también con una sonrisa y os tres se dirigieron a sus escritorios "Después de que ganaras ayer,no pienso invitarte a nada en una semana"dijo Nick cuando vio a Scotty "Lo siento,pero no fui yo quien insistió" "Vera,la próxima vez que apuestes veinte pavos,mejor invita a algo,te saldrá más barato"dijo Kat y todos se rieron un poco "¿Qué me he perdido?"preguntó Stillman acercándose "Scotty ganó una partida y les saco veinte dólares a Jeffries y Vera"respondió Lilly "¿Al billar?"preguntó mirando a Scotty "Así es" "No me extraña que perdierais,me sacó cinco dólares hace dos semanas" "¿Apostate contra Scotty?"preguntó Lilly sorprendida "Antes era bueno,pero Scotty no se queda atrás" "Ya tendrás mas suerte la próxima vez abuelo"todos se rieron "Vale,lo pillo 'jóvenes' ahora a trabar,os queda bastante papeleo del último caso"todos suspiraron y Stillman se fue a su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando entró,escuchó el teléfono de su escritorio sonar,así que lo cogió "Stillman" "¿Es el teniente John Stillman del departamento de homicidios de Filadelfia?"preguntó una voz "Si¿Quién lo pregunta?" "Soy la capitán Victoria Gates del departamento de policía de Nueva York,tengo que hablar con usted" "¿Ha ocurrido algo?" "Ha habido un asesinato y la bala que mató a la víctima se vendió en Filadelfia y se usó una bala igual en un homicidio,también allí" "Entiendo¿necesita el expediente o algo así?" "En realidad,le llamó para pedirle que envíe a uno o dos detectives para ayudarnos" "¿Tan urgente es?" "El asesino compró diez balas,no una. Si va a volver a matar,estamos contra reloj y mis detectives están atascados,necesitamos ayuda"Stillman se lo pensó unos segundos. Miró por la ventana y vio al equipo haciendo el papeleo mientras hablaban entre sí y reían "Teniente¿sigue ahí?" "Si,sigo aquí. Hablaré con mi equipo y la volveré a llamar para informarle,pero sería mas fácil si me dijera de que caso se trata" "No tenemos mucha información,solo le puedo decir que la víctima se llamaba Agnés Hunter y que la mataron en un bosque con un disparo en el pecho" "Vale,ya la llamaré"entonces Stillman colgó y salió de su oficina.

"Lilly,Scotty¿tenéis un minuto?"los dos se miraron extrañados y se dirigieron al despacho de Stillman "Seguro que es por lo de anoche"dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa cuando se alejaron un poco "No lo se,parecía serio,y no creo que sea un caso"dijo Kat y luego habló Jeffries "No lo se,quizás"

"¿Qué ocurre jefe?"preguntó Lilly "Acabo de recibir una llamada de la capitán Victoria Gates,del departamento de homicidios de Nueva York,resulta que ha ocurrido un homicidio que está relacionado con una caso nuestro de hace años" "¿Qué caso?" "No me lo han dicho,la victima se llama Agnés Hunter¿os suena de algo?"ambos negaron con la cabeza "Vale,lo único que me han dicho es que la victima murió en el bosque con un disparo en el pecho,y la bala que la mató se vendió en una tienda de Filadelfia" "¿Y por qué no pidieron el expediente?"preguntó Scotty "Al parecer los detectives del caso están un poco atascados,y el asesino compró diez balas,no una" "¿Va a volver a matar?" "Eso parece,me ha pedido que envíe a dos detectives para que ayuden en la investigación" "Y nos a tocado a nosotros"concluyó Lilly "Así es,de todos modos,no es la primera vez que os ha tocado viajar"los dos se rieron al recordar Nashville "¿Os encargáis?"ambos se miraron y asintieron "Nos encargamos"respondió Lilly "Bien. Ir preparando las cosas,seguro que tendréis que estar más de un día. Llamaré a la capitana para avisar de que vais y pediré la dirección,cuando la tenga,os la mando al móvil. Suerte al encontrar aparcamiento en Nueva York"los dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor para ir a casa y prepararse "Al menos no habrá música country"dijo Scotty "No,pero a cambio tendremos tráfico y mas tráfico" "Que bien"dijo irónicamente. Entonces los dos entraron en el ascensor y Stillman fue a hablar con el resto del grupo "¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó Jeffries "Nos han pedido ayuda en un homicidio en Nueva York,al parecer,está relacionado con un caso nuestro,pero no sabemos cuál. Revisar los casos antiguos,haber si lo encontráis,la víctima se llamaba Agnés Hunter,murió en el bosque con un tiro en el pecho"entonces Stillman volvió a entrar en su oficina "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar el caso si no sabemos cuándo ocurrió y apenas sabemos que pasó?"se quejó Nick "Bueno,nuestro trabajo es investigar,al menos no tendremos papeleo"dijo Jeffries levantándose "Punto a favor"

"Capitán,soy Stillman,la llamó para decirla que le envió a dos de mis mejores detectives,estoy seguro de que la ayudaran" "Me alegro de oírlo"Gates le dio la dirección de la comisaría y le dijo donde dormirían,ya que la investigación seguramente llevaría mas de un día.

"Parece que la víctima sacó diez mil dólares de su cuenta hace una semana"dijo Beckett a Castle "¿Sabemos por qué?" "Ryan y Esposito han ido a hablar con su compañera de piso,quizá ella sabía en que lío se había metido. Y según su listado de llamadas,estuvo todo este mes llamando a la misma persona,Liam Parker" "¿Un amante?" "Eso parece" "Agnés conoce a Liam y se enamora de él pero no se lo dice a sus padre. Los dos deciden huir y saca diez mil dólares de su banco" "¿Y quién la mató?"Castle abrió la boca pero no se lo ocurrió nada "Dame unos minutos y te lo digo"

Scotty y Lilly estaban en coche de camino a Nueva York. Llevaban casi hora y media de viaje,Scotty estaba un poco cansado mientras que Lilly se había dormido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la ciudad "Lil,ya estamos en la ciudad"Lilly se empezó a despertar y vio la ciudad "¿Cuánto nos falta?" "Unos diez minutos"

Beckett estaba hablando por teléfono con Ryan mientras Castle miraba la pizarra intentando elaborar una teoría pero no podía explicar como la víctima escapó sin que el asesino se diera cuenta y corriera "Gracias Ryan. Su compañera no sabía nada del dinero y no conocía a nadie llamado Liam Parker" "Lo único que se me ocurre es que los padres se enteraran,pero no matarían a su hija por eso,solo la echaría una bronca" "¿Qué harías si fuera Alexis?" "La dejaría en casa y te pediría que mirases si el chico tiene antecedentes" "¿Y si los tuviera?" "Alexis no saldría de casa"a Beckett le encantaba la actitud protectora de Castle sobre Alexis "¿Algo nuevo?"preguntó Gates saliendo de su despacho "Solo que la víctima parecía tener una relación con un tal Liam Parker"entonces dos personas bien vestidas salieron del ascensor,uno era un hombre hispano y la otra era una mujer rubia.


End file.
